This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of mini-flora rose. It was created in a greenhouse in Upland, Calif., by crossing the variety known as ‘POUlclaus’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,063) as its seed parent and the variety known as ‘JAColber’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,265) as its pollen parent.